


Open Wounds

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/You fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, F/M, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: Be prepared for a lot of angst in this one. This one can cause sensitivity so if you are sensitive when it comes to torturing and stuff related to that please do not read or be careful when reading. Enjoy!





	Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for a lot of angst in this one. This one can cause sensitivity so if you are sensitive when it comes to torturing and stuff related to that please do not read or be careful when reading. Enjoy!

The angels and their broken wings was a very aggravating topic to speak about. After Metatron tricked Castiel into casting the angels out of heaven, every angel was furious and wanted vengeance on Castiel, as if the whole thing was his fault. It wasn’t just his fault. Metatron was the one who tricked him into it.

As Castiel’s wife, you left the topic in the dust, knowing that if he spoke about it, he would either break down or erupt with fury. It was a sensitive thing for him to talk about, and it could go either way.

You had left the issue in the dark, only bringing it up if it was required, knowing that Cas would be upset about it. All you did was research how to fix it. You would mainly research on how to give the angels their wings back, but you found nothing, until one day, you found something that would change your life forever.

You were skimming the yellowed pages of an old lore book, only keeping your eyes peeled for keywords rather than reading word for word when you spotted something. Written in small letters near the bottom of the page, was a paragraph that had every answer in it.

‘To deliver an angel(s) wings back, or to restore his/her wings, a specific angel must be tortured by the love of his/her life, to prove their love for one another. This angel must have certain qualities and accomplishments such as killing his/her own kind, has stepped foot in another dimension, has, at one point in time, attempted to become God, and has fallen for a human. Can restore all angels’ wings at once if desired.’

There it was. Everything you needed to fix the angel’s wings. It was right there in a lore book that had been placed in the darkest corner of a bookshelf, on a random page about fixing/removing things.

You examined the words once again, attempting to understand what it was asking you to do. You read it aloud in a quiet whisper, hoping to understand more clearly. “'To deliver an angel’s wings back, or to restore his/her wings, a specific angel must be tortured by the love… of… his… or her… life…’” You trailed off and your eyes widened. Your hand slammed across your mouth, covering it as tears threatened to spill.

You looked at the book again looking for a specific word. 'Or’. But, it wasn’t there. There was only one solution to the problem and it had never been used because no angel, other than Castiel, had fallen in love. At least not with a human. And they’d never 'at one point in time, attempted to become God.’ Only Castiel.

You sniffled and bookmarked the page. Just in case, even though there was no way in hell you were going to torture your husband. The love of your life. You slammed the book shut, a loud thud echoing through the bunker, and stood from the chair abruptly, the legs on the chair squealing as they scraped the floor from the force.

You wiped your eyes and paced back and forth on the one side of the library behind your chair. Your hands covered your face as you leaned against the table, eyes closed and deep in thought, but mostly worry. If there was no other w-

No!

You were not going to torture Castiel. Never. You would rather be in hell, being tortured by Alastair than have to torture Castiel. Your own husband. You breathed deeply, but your breath hitched as you heard footsteps take the few steps into the library and approach you.

“Love? Are you alright?” Castiel’s deep voice shook you from your thoughts and you breathed shakily.

You removed your hands from your face, placing your thumbs under each side of your chin and putting the rest of both hands around your eyes instead, blocking Castiel’s view of your face that he had yet to see. 

You walked over to the wall in front of you and turned around, resting your back as you stared at the ground. You slid down the wall, letting your feet slide out from under you, falling to the ground. But, the impact did nothing to you, because your thoughts were invaded by a bloody and screaming Castiel.

Cas rushed over to you and sat in front of you, putting his hands over your hands that were still cupped around your eyes, causing you to look up. You had tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes from crying. Your lip pouted as you tried to hold in your tears.

“Oh no, love. What’s the matter?” Cas cupped your face with both hands, wiping away the streaks of tears that had been left behind.

You sniffled and exhaled shakily. “I, uhm… I found out h-how t-to give the angels t-their w-wings back.” You whined quietly, hating how you were acting in front of your husband.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” He asked, calm and quiet, careful not to upset your furthermore.

“I thought so. But, then I read what we have to do and…” You trailed off, knowing that if you said it out loud, you would burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

“What is it?” Cas’ concerned expression stayed solid, more worried about you than what the book told you all to do. He wanted to make sure that you were okay before doing anything else.

You attempted to stand, but failed and Cas helped you up. You took his hand in yours and laced your fingers together, never planning on letting go. You walked over to the book and flipped to the bookmarked page, skimming the yellowed page for the words you had found earlier. You spotted it and you pointed, looking away so that you didn’t have to read it again.

Cas’ brow furrowed as he read each word. It took him a while to fully understand what it meant and his eyes widened. “Oh…” He looked at you and stood in front of you, towering over you as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “I know you’re not comfortable with this, but this is how I can fix my mistakes.”

“But Cas. I don’t wanna torture you.” You sounded like a child who didn’t want to go to school, but you didn’t care.

“I know, love. But this is how I can redeem myself. I’ll be okay. I promise.” Cas reassured, knowing how upset you were about the entire situation.

“No…” You drew out the 'o’ in a whine, choking out sobs as Cas spoke with you. “I c-can’t do that to you.” You looked up at him, and his eyes softened. “I c-can’t.” You finished, a tear slipping out and rolling down your cheek.

He kissed it away softly and took your hand, rubbing circles on the back of it calmly and comfortingly. “Love, I’m okay with this, as long as it will help.” He paused. “It’s not specific so maybe you could do the least amount of damage possible.”

You nodded and turned around to look at the book again. You read the paragraph underneath and whined loudly.

'Must cause the angel to scream in agony multiple times, and to be begging for mercy for the spell to work.’

“N-no.” You spoke quietly as Cas looked over your shoulder. “No! Fucking no!”

“Shhh, shhh, shhh, love.” Cas shushed you as he rocked you in his arms, calming you down.

“Do we have to?” You asked softly, face shoved into Cas’ chest and hands clutched onto the lapel of his trench coat, finding comfort in his arms.

“Yes,” Cas answered and you screamed into his shirt, bursting into tears along the way. This was the last thing you ever wanted to do, ever, but there was no way to escape it.

As soon as you regained your composure, you looked up at him and smiled as he continued to play with your hair. “C-can we d-do it now? I just wanna get it over with.” You said in your quietest voice.

Cas nodded and helped you stand, leading you to the dungeon for some odd reason. He closed and locked the door, turning around and walking over to the two movable bookshelves, separating them to reveal and room almost like Bobby’s panic room, that had a devil’s trap across the entire room. He took you inside and flipped the light switch before he closed the bookshelves.

“Are you sure?” You asked and he nodded as he made his way over to the weapon’s table that was already in there. He grabbed the Enochian handcuffs and handed them to you. Before he offered his wrists, he reached into the trench coat and took out his angel blade, handing that to you too.

“N-no, baby.”

He nodded and extended his wrists to you. You reluctantly put the handcuffs around his wrists and guided him over to a hook that was hanging from the ceiling. Regretting the fact that you noticed his wedding ring on his finger, you put the chain of the handcuffs on the hook, after taking his trench coat and suit jacket off, and sighed shakily.

You slowly walked up to him and unbuttoned his white, button-down shirt, hands shaking from anxiety and disbelief, but mostly anger and dread. You hated the thought of Cas screaming in agony because of you. It was horrible.

As soon as his shirt was completely unbuttoned, you leaned forward and kissed his stomach, directly above his belly button, leaving a trail of his up to his collarbone. “I’m sorry.” You whispered softly against his warm skin.

You stepped away and gripped the angel blade tighter as you looked away, refusing to make eye contact. With your head turned to the left, you opened your right eye to glance at where you were putting the blade, and you left out a quiet sob. You put the blade on his chest and pushed down, a drop of blood sliding across the tip of the blade and landing on the floor. 

Cas grunted and another tear slipped free, gliding down your already damp cheeks. 

You pushed the blade down his chest at an angle and he gritted his teeth painfully, attempting to hold in his screams but failing. He screamed in agony and threw his head back, tears already forming in his blue eyes.

You pulled the blade away and positioned it next to the start of the previous cut, dragging the blade across his skin in a mirrored curve, sobs racking through your body.

He screamed again as you cut his flesh with the sharp blade, a shape beginning to form. “P-Please!” He cried, his screams echoing through the large room. 

You finished the shape and took the handcuffs off of the hook as you took a few steps away from him, complete with shock and grief.

Large shadows of wings erupted from behind him as his entire body lit up with bright light, his grace seeping through his eyes. But the shadows of his wings weren’t falling apart and broken. They looked brand new.

You gasped and realized what you had just done. You couldn’t think about anything other than pushing that blade into his chest and you collapsed onto the floor, holding yourself up with both hands as you leaned forward. You sobbed loudly, your cries echoing through the room.

You hadn’t noticed, but a pair of arms had wrapped around your entire form, body heat radiating from behind you. Cas held you as you sobbed, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as you attempted to calm down.

“It’s okay love. You did it.” He said as he rocked you back and forth. “All the angel’s wings are fixed now. Including mine.”

You turned around, both still on the floor, and smiled, wiping your tears as you sniffled. You looked down at his still unbuttoned shirt and smiled. “Did you see what I carved into your chest?”

He shook his head and you sighed.

“I carved a heart into your chest. I’m sorry I did that to you.” You looked away but he brought his hand up to your face and turned it towards him.

“There’s nothing you could do that I would never forgive you for.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You kissed back immediately and practically fell limp in his arms. “You’re my wife, and I’ll always love you.” He grabbed your hand and began to play with your wedding ring.

“I’ll always love you too.” You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly, feeling so much better as you practically sat in his lap. He was yours to keep. Always and forever.


End file.
